


25 Days Has September - Ignorance

by Davechicken



Series: 25 Days Has September [7]
Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:51:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>25 prompts for 25 days of September until Season 2</p>
            </blockquote>





	25 Days Has September - Ignorance

It's not even like the guy is showing off. It would be easier if he was. It would be easier, because then Aaron could justify the secret hatred in his heart. But no. Their new friend just has to be perfect in every way. Perfect including 'has no explicit interest in making me seem useless, does not seem to be trying to actively steal my wife, makes no derogatory comments about my weight, my inability to run, and my lack of basic survival skills which would lead to selection naturally avoiding me'. 

He's just so fucking perfect, and it is totally douchey of Aaron not to like him.

"Where did you learn all this stuff?" he asks, when no one is listening one morning.

"Oh... I was in the boy scouts. And my dad took me out camping a lot. It's just sort of been a hobby of mine, you know?"

Aaron nods. He doesn't know. He was never into anything that involved him going outside away from his computer.

"Plus, you always have to know how to be ready for the zombie apocalypse, or a post-nuclear dystopic future." The perfect, perfect man winks.

Aaron's smile is thin. He can't even be sure that it's a joke at his expense. It could easily be that the guy literally did watch science-fiction shows and movies and is trying to make conversation.

"So do you have zombie-killing equipment?" is all Aaron can think to ask.

The perfect man laughs. "Yep. Right in here. I know we can't use chainsaws now so it will have to be a baseball bat. At least until we find a machete."

Aaron nods vaguely.

It's not normal. Fit, healthy young men who know how to fight zombies but also know how to get fresh water, how to put up tents without bruising your thumb or ending up soaked in the night... who know how to start fires without accelerants and who know what weird shit on trees is poisonous.

He sighs. He knows as soon as the zombies show up, he'll be the one to die to prove the situation is serious.

"Cheer up," says his perfect friend. "I'm going to try and hunt some meat for dinner. We could do with some protein in our diet."

Aaron jumps, and stares at him.

He hopes this isn't when the cannibalism starts. Because he's totally not down with that. And the perfect man with his perfect smile is probably so perfect because of a deal with a devil.

"Okay, cool."

"Why don't you come with me? I can show you how it's done?"

"Uhm. Sure. Let me just... uhm. Get my murder tools."

He claps Aaron on the back. "Oh, you're sure something, Aaron."

Yeah, Aaron thinks. Dinner.


End file.
